


Who Are You?

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Miraculous (Un)Reveals [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: OMG laughed so hard, One-Shot, post-reveal, you gonna love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: Ever heard of the personality tests for your favorite characters and/or shows? Ever taken one for Miraculous? Neither have these dorks... until now.





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I was laughing so hard when I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy this.

It was their day off. The Miraculous team had made it through the entire week without an akuma being a major problem. Sure, they were chaotic, but it had been dealt with in under 3 minutes, so they decided to celebrate. Marinette had suggested a picnic of sorts - things from her parents generously thrown in for Adrien, who was practically starving. They liked the idea but turned it down anyway. It was their day off -they didn't want to do much. Or bother their parents - who still had to be kept in the dark about the secret identities of their children.

Adrien had offered a gaming tournament in his room. Also denied, but for different reasons. The others had yet to let him in on their common knowledge - his father was Hawk Moth. They knew they'd have to catch him up soon, but they agreed to wait till after their day off.

Alya recommended coffee. The idea was a good one, and they all gave it serious consideration, but what if an akuma showed up? What would it look like if 5 teenagers walked to the bathroom at the same time, and not seen again until the villain was gone?

Nino welcomed the thought of a join sleepover, so they could do "team-building exercises", talk, or catch up on sleep and homework but decided against it. Alya, Nino, and Marinette's rooms simply weren't big enough. André Bourgeois was still getting used to the aforementioned trio as being friends of Chloé. As for Gabriel... it would be unwise for all 5 Miraculous team members to sleep under the same roof as their enemy. Plus, Gabriel did  **not** care for the DJ.

Chloé's idea, well... nobody had really heard of it before. "You seriously don't know what a 'Who Are You' quiz is? None of you?" The four shook their heads simultaneously, to which she scoffed. "Well, you'll know after today. Open the link I just sent you guys." 

The team did as she said, and soon, they were looking at an image of their alter egos on the Eiffel Tower during Hero's Day. "Now, scroll down to the 'start quiz' button and hit it. Make sure you answer honestly." As the 5 sat on Marinette's balcony, blowing through questions they were sure described  **their** superhero forms, the Kwami talked about Nooroo.

"Poor Nooroo," Pollen sympathized. "He must be so scared." Plagg scoffed quietly, "You kidding? He's gotta be down-right-" A nudge from Tikki and a glare from Trixx and Wayzz told him to shut up. So he did. "WhAt?!" The blonde girl drew attention from all on the balcony. "What? Who'd you..." The bluenette took one look at the screen and collapsed in a fit of giggles. Alya and Nino quickly followed her lead; glancing at the result of their blonde friend before crashing to the floor, enveloped by their laughter.

"What's so funny, you guys?" Adrien stood up, walked over to a frozen Chloé, and stared at the screen, not amused at all. "Oh, haha, you guys." He shot them all a dirty, withering - but teasing - glare as they sat back up. The four remaining teenagers hurried through their answers, and the following is the result.

Marinette gawked at Nino - she'd gotten Carapace.

Nino gaped at Alya - his result was Rena Rouge.

Alya stared at Chloé - she didn't have anything against Queen Bee, she was just surprised.

Chloé remained the same - staring at her phone. How had she gotten Adrien's wild side?

Adrien was smiling broadly - Ladybug. Of course.

The teens took one look at each other before all 5 of them burst out laughing. After several passers-by gave them worried looks, the group calmed down enough to get their Kwami into hiding. They needed food, after all.

Alya made a jab at Chloé as they entered the pink room. "I still can't believe-" A glare was shot at the brunette, quickly followed by, "Drop it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first actual one-shot!


End file.
